Romeo and Juliet is a Bunch of Chiz
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: Sam is sitting in English class, falling asleep over Romeo and Juliet, when a note falls on her head. This causes her to think about something special to her that makes her realize that maybe, just maybe that Romeo and Juliet isn't a bunch of chiz.


**Hey people! This is just a random thought that popped into my head. It is in Sam's POV. Also, like I said, this was a random thing that popped into my head, so there really is no way to describe this. Because of this, you must read on! Gracias chicos y chicas! Btw, when they are passing notes, Freddie is BOLD and Sam is **_ITALICIZED**.**_**  
**

**

* * *

**UGH! This sucks! Right now, I am sitting here in English class barely hanging onto consciousness. Yeah, yeah, I know. I fall asleep in all of my classes, so what? This is different because today we are reading _Romeo and Juliet_ by the perverted mind of William Shakespeare, but it isn't just because this story is more perverted than every teenage boy in the world mind's combined. No, it is because the story is a bunch of chiz! Seriously! Who sneaks around "in love" after meeting for like an hour at a party, choose to get married, practically have sex with their mouths every time they see each other, kill each other for the other person, and cause chaos throughout the city and their families. It is like I said, a bunch of chiz!

I feel something hit the top of my head and fall on top of my desk. I sit up feeling groggy and mad because I was like ten seconds away from falling asleep. I look to my left to see Benson smirking at me and nodding towards the note with his head. Oh, did I forget to mention that Fredward, the king of nubs, was in class with me? Well, he is. I roll my eyes at him and pick up the note and open it. My eyes skimming over his scrawly penmanship.

_**Don't fall asleep on my now Princess Puckett. If I have to sit through this crap, so do you. **  
_

I smirk at this and quickly scribble down my own response.

_Well, I'm sorry! I can't help it that this is more dull than when you talk techie. :)  
_

I make sure that the teacher, Mrs. Craft, isn't looking, and I see her mouthing the words with the tape that was reading to us. Yes, even though we are juinors, they think that we can't do anything without help. I roll my eyes at her. Wow, I have been doing that a lot lately. I won't be surprised if they become stuck that way one day. Anyway, I toss the note back to Freddie. It slides to the right side of his desk. He picks it up, reads what I wrote, lightly chuckles, and writes down something else. He throws it back to me.

**Oh, you know you love it when I talk techie. **

_Wipe that smirk off of your face Benson. I have to admit it isn't as boring as some of your other qualities. (smirk)_

**Who's smirking now, Puckett? You didn't think that I was so boring last night.**

_Shut it, Fredward! You must have been dreaming or something. Besides, who knows what goes on in that troubled little teen head of yours?_

**If I was dreaming, then it was very vivid and realistic. You were saying something along the lines of "Ohhhhh, Freddie! Mmmmm!"**

_I hate to admit it, but you've gotten better since I've been "tutoring" you. _

**Of course, babe. Keep telling yourself that.**

I was about to write a threatening response when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and since it was Friday, the week! Whoo!

I grabbed all of my stuff and ran to my locker, leaving Freddie behind. I got to my locker, opened it, pulled out my packs of _Fatcakes_ and my bag of bacon, and shoved that and the note into my backpack, zipped it up, and slammed my locker shut.

"Thanks for waiting for me," I heard my boyfriend behind me.

I turned around with a smirk on my face. "Sorry, baby," he rolled his eyes at my tone, "but you know what happens to my at the end of the day, especially on Fridays."

"Yeah, yeah," he retorted, rolling his eyes with a small smile on his face.

I walked over to him and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Better?" I asked.

"Not really, no," he smirked at me.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. He leaned down towards me until we heard a familiar peppy voice.

"Hey, guys!" Carly exclaimed, walking up to us.

We turned our heads to look at her. She must have noticed the annoyed look on our faces.

"I interrupted something, didn't I?" she asked.

"Uh huh," I said stepping away from Freddie but stayed close enough for him to wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"My bad. I know you guys have been going out for three months now, but I am still getting used to this whole thing. The only difference in this relationship of you two is all the kissing," she spoke.

"That's not the only difference," Freddie lightly whispered in my ear. I whacked him in the side with my elbow.

I looked at Carly. Wow, what a great excuse.

"You know that that was a horrible excuse, right?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She tried to look offended but looked down avoiding my eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"Come on. Let's get out of here before the janitor goes home for the weekend," Freddie spoke up.

"Good idea. Mama is in the mood for a smoothie and whatever T-Bo is selling off of his stick today," I agreed with Freward.

"Let me guess, I'm buying yours, right?" Freddie asked.

"Duh!" I smiled up at him and pinched his cheek.

He tried to bite my finger, and I pulled it back with a yelp.

"You two are so cute!" Carly squealed.

I rolled my eyes and began pulling Freddie out the main school door towards Groovy Smoothie.

While Carly was asking Freddie about some new software he got for the web show, I began to think. Whoa! Sam Puckett thinking? It's the apocalypse! I thought about Freddie and how he did everything he could possibly do he would do for me. He was caring, kind, funny, sexy, really talented (wink wink). I leaned more into him. Hmmm. Isn't that what Romeo did for Juliet, or it was something similar to that. I would do anything for Freddie, and Juliet did that for Romeo.

I looked up at Freddie and kissed his cheek.

He turns his head to look at me with a smile. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what was that for?"

"Nothing. I just felt like it. I love you." I said with a smile.

"I love you too, Princess Puckett."

Now that I think about it, maybe Romeo and Juliet isn't a bunch of chiz after all.

* * *

**Ta da! See random and a bunch of Seddie cuteness and fluffiness. We had to read this for summer reading. _Romeo and Juliet_, not this story that I just wrote. So review, comment, do the chicken dance. Whatever you want to do, do it! LOL! (Lots of Love!) :D**


End file.
